Because I love him
by Nameless Shadow Rises
Summary: When it becomes a choice between love and job which will Deeks choose? Will he have to choose at all? How does a witness claim his heart? This is a long one shot about Deeks and my OC Christina. I do not own any of the people you know just my oc. It might suck but meh I like it. Rating for language and suggestions


My name is Christina Bell and I am madly in love with a man named Marty Deeks. It all started the day my roommate was murdered. Kat had been my best friend since 7th grade. We always said we were going to go to California state university in LA and graduate with degrees the same year. That went great until we witnessed a murder. We were walking back from a late night study group when in the park next to our dorm we saw a man shoot a man in a navy shirt. We didn't think he saw us but we took off running Kat was shot in the back and she slowly died in my arms as we waited for the ambulance to get there. I was a total wreck after this fighting depression, cutting and suicide. It was about two days later when there was a knock at my door. I slowly got from my bed where I had once again been crying and through the peep hole I saw a tall man with shaggy hair and a 5 o'clock shadow knocking. I slowly opened the door and heard, "I am Ncis agent Deeks and I came to ask you a few questions if you are up to it." I nodded slightly and let him in. I didn't even think about it but my recently used razor was sitting on my bed stand. He sat on my bed and I sat next to him, I was trying so hard not to cry but Kat's parents had yet to come pick up her stuff so no matter where I looked I was reminded of her.

"I am very sorry for your loss." He started out sounding sincere. All I could get out was a "thank you."

"What were you doing at the park that late at night?"

"Kat and I were coming back from a study group, we have to walk by the park to get to the dorm."

"Were you able to see the man that shot petty officer Coves?"

"Yes he was a white male about your heighth with brown military cut hair."

"That is very detailed, did you get a look at his face?"

"My dad was a marine he taught me well to be observant, yes I got a look at him while he was chasing after us."

"Ms. Bell I would like you to come with me so we can put you in protection until we catch the guy." I nodded I stood up and the tears started pouring I couldn't hold it in anymore. I turned my back to the agent though so he couldn't see I was crying but somehow he knew. He pulled me into a hug and I held on to him tight and cried into his chest. He was just holding me and telling me to get it all out and that everything will be okay. I tried to believe him but I lost my best friend and a murder wanted me dead as well and that scared the hell out of me. I heard a slight knock on the door frame but didn't move because I was still crying a little and I really didn't want anyone else to see me so I kept my face hidden against his chest.

"We will be right out Kens."

"Alright." I heard a woman say. When I heard her footsteps drift off I slowly pulled myself away from him and just looked at him.  
"Thanks." I croaked out.

"No problem, but you need to pack a couple bags so we can protect you and not here." I nodded and started packing my duffle bag and back pack. I had all my school stuff, clothes, shoes, and makeup.

"I'm ready." I said not to long after without asking he grabbed my bags and carried them out to this suv. I got in the back seat as he held the door open and closed it for me. In the front seat I saw a woman with dark brown hair and a plaid shirt and all I could think of was Kat because that was her to a T. I stared out the window till we got to a huge building that said NCIS on it in big white letters. Deeks got out and opened the door for me but told me to leave my bags in there. I nodded and slowly got out, as soon as I touched the ground I felt his hand on the small of my back leading me in the building. Once we got in I got met by a burly guy, a short guy and a very short woman. I just looked at them not saying a word.

"Deeks, Kensi who is this?" I heard the short guy ask.

"This is Christina Bell."

"Oh yes, the young woman who witnessed the murder of her roommate and the sailor." The very short woman said.

"Yeah this would be her."

"Why is she not at the safe house?" The burly guy asked.

"All the safe houses are occupied we have been past all of them."

"Oh dear, this is not good, not good at all." The short woman said.

"What do you want us to do?" Deeks asked.

"Well she will have to go home with one of you." The woman said bluntly. All the team was looking at each other.

"She can come home with me I have a spare room." Kensi offered. Finally I spoke.

"That is very nice of you but you seriously remind me of my roommate with the hair and plaid I don't think I could handle it." I said quietly but directly to the group.

"Oh that is fine, Deeks why don't you take her to your house." Kensi volunteered him.

"Is that fine with you Ms. Bell?" The short woman asked.

"Is it okay with Deeks?" I ask looking over at him.

"Um, yeah that is fine with me it is a little dirty though." He said scratching the back of his neck. I nodded as we headed back out to where my bags were he grabbed them again and lead me to a tan bronco which I assumed was his vehicle he gently put them in the back and opened up the passenger door for me.

The drive was a short one it seemed then again I had never been so close to the beach and his house was right on it. I was amazed and just stared at the great mass of water not that far away.

"You like the water?" He asked after he put my bags in the guest room.

"Yes it is so pretty yet scary."

"Scary?" He asked.

"Yes it is so vast and being the size of an ant to a human just makes you think of all the things it could do."

"I suppose that is true, I had never really thought about it." He said leaning against the railing of his condos balcony like I was.

"I think I'm going to head to bed it has been a long few days and I just need to try and get some sleep. Thank you for letting me stay at your house Deeks."

"It's Marty."

"Okay, Marty." I smile and head to the guest bedroom. I put on a baggy t shirt and a pair of boy shorts and climb under the dark blue comforter.

It didn't take me long to fall asleep it also didn't take long for the nightmare to begin. I was reliving the event I saw my best friend dying in my arms telling me, "It will all be okay" then watching the life leave her eyes. The next thing I know I hear my name being called, "Christina." "Christina." I shoot up from the bed in a terror crying. I finally got my stuff together and I saw Deeks sitting on the edge of the bed a hand on my leg.

"Are you okay?"

"No" I choke out in a sob.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

I shook my head know. I threw myself against his side and cried. I felt him shuffle us around so I was crying into his chest with my arms against his stomach and chest as he had his arms around me.

"It will all be okay, I know it is hard to believe now." I heard him coo against the top of my head. This just made me cry more remembering what Kat had said. Sometime during my crying fit we both fell asleep. I woke up with my hand balled into a fist hanging on to Deeks's shirt and his arms still around me. For the first time is weeks I finally felt safe again I fell back asleep after cuddling closer to his side.

"Christina, wake up." I hear someone say. I shake my head no into what I thought was my pillow what is was more human like. I slowly raise my head to see Deeks looking down at me. I sat up quickly, "I'm sorry." I look down kind of ashamed I didn't move the first time I had woken up.

"It is fine." I hear him say as he got off the bed. "Are you hungry?" I hear him ask. I nod a slight yes.

"Okay I'll see what I can whip up." Shortly after I got out of the shower I smelt something funny coming from the kitchen, I hurried and got dressed then rushed to the kitchen to where it looked someone exploded a volcano of eggs, flour, and only god knows what else.

"Um, Deeks you can't cook can you?" I ask as I watch a flour covered Deeks turn around. I tried so hard to keep my laugh in so I bit my lip.

"What to go to IHop? My treat." He asked.

"I can cook. Go get cleaned up." He nodded and headed to the shower. By the time he was out I had his mess cleaned up and had pancakes and eggs ready for us on the table.

"It looks amazing, I haven't had a home cooked breakfast in years." He scarfed down four pancakes and most the eggs. While I was content eating my two with no eggs.

"What anymore?" he asked a mouth full of pancake, I shake my head no. He takes the last pancake and devours it within minutes.

"That was amazing!" He said as we head out to the Bronco. I am supposed to be under protection because they don't know who is involved or if the murder was going to hunt me down. I could feel the emotions overwhelm me but I keep it all in because after the night before I doubted Deeks would want to deal with more crying girls. The day went by fast there was a robbery case that was a cut and dry wrap up so I got to go along and seem them do their job. It was kind of fun watching the interrogations. I knew I was starting to have a crush on Deeks but I knew it would never work I was much younger and just someone he had to protect. It wasn't his job to help me emotionally either, all these thoughts going through my mind started making me really depressed and really emotional. Finally around 8 it was time to go home, I had been really quiet and lost in my mind.

"I'm really tired I think I am just going to head to bed." I said without waiting for a response I closed my door and that is when I started cutting trying to get all the emotions out by focusing on physical pain. It worked a little I suppose but I knew it wasn't the right thing to do but my world was crashing around me and that is the only thing that came to mind. The cut and dry cases, as well as my wrist cutting went on for about a week. I made sure to wear hoodies to hide the cuts and scabbing over marks.

It was about a week after Kat had been killed, some of the cuts on my wrist were getting infected so I was in the bathroom cleaning them when I heard Deeks walk in without thinking about it I spun around with some blood running down my arm because I broke some open when I was cleaning them. We both just stood there is shock not knowing what to say. He looked down at my wrist and went into EMT mode getting the gauze hydrogen peroxide and the medical tape. It hurt but I didn't want to say anything or show it because I was already ashamed enough. After he was done he just pulled me to his chest and held me close not saying a word, this made me start crying again but he never said a word. He just held me waiting for me to calm down. Finally when I did he pulled me out to arms -length and just looked at me. He grabbed my hand and we sat down on the couch pretty close.

"Care to explain?" He asked completely serious.

"I rather not." I say trying to avoid it.

"Let me rephrase, explain why that is all that way." He didn't seem to know what exactly to say.

"I got depressed was tired of being emotional so, made psychical pain to ignore emotional."

"Well you should have talked to me instead." He said staring at me.

"That is not your jobs Deeks."

"My job or not I want to keep you safe and cutting is not safe."

"There is nothing more to be said Deeks." I started to get up but I felt him grab my other wrist.

"Please talk to me Chris." He looked like he was pleading. I couldn't help but fold at his request.

"Since Kat died and they are hunting me I just don't know, but the night you stayed with me I felt safe." I looked at him to see his response but he didn't seem to understand. "I guess I have to spell it out for you, I really like you Deeks. I feel safe around you, both physically and emotionally. I don't know if it is because of everything lately or what but you are extremely sexy as well as a good reliable person. I mean look I am speaking and can't even get myself to shut up." I finally shut up and was too scared to look at him.

I couldn't do it he wasn't saying anything and I ran out of the condo and just kept running. I finally got to an alley and slid down the side of the building and hid my head against my knees. I heard someone walking up to me and I assumed it was Deeks but the smell wasn't right. I looked up and came face to face with the man who had killed the sailor and Kat.

I was scared shitless not sure what to do or what to say or scream.

"Well look what we have here finally decided to leave without your agent shadow."

"N-n-o he will be here soon to save me just you wait." I say trying to sound all strong and failed.

"I don't think so, Ms. Christina Bell."

"How do you know who I am?"

"Easy my dear research."

"Well you didn't do it well enough."

"Oh whys that dear?"

"Because I am still under NCIS protection."

"I don't see anyone coming to save you, I might as well have some fun before I kill you." He started feeling me up and playing underneath the hem of my shirt.

"Deeks!" I screamed as loud as ever earning a hard slap from the man. I fell against the wall hitting my head and I heard the man fighting with someone. My world was going black fast though, finally I heard a familiar voice say my name and I passed out.

I wake up and see I am in a hospital. All I could think was "shit." I looked around and to my surprise Deeks was asleep holding my cut up wrist's hand asleep on the side of my bed. I reached my other hand over and ran it through is shaggy hair. He started to move and looked up his eyes meeting mine. Though to my surprise he lunged at me and hugged me tight.

"Oh thank god you are okay." He mumbled in my hair. I patted his back.

"Yes I am find Deeks. What happened?"

"You were attacked by what I assume was the murder and he got away and I took you to the hospital."

"Oh." That was all I could say I was sad the murder hadn't been caught.

"Are you sure you are okay Chris?" He asked really worried.

"I promise I'm okay Deeks, you saved me remember." I smile at him reassuringly. He hugs me again and I hug him back. Until the doctor came in.

"You are free to go Ms. Bell, Mr. Deeks make sure she shows no major signs of a concussion and she will be alright."

"Thanks Doc." We both say at the same time.

I start to get up but feel a little dizzy before I could fall though I feel Deeks catch me. "Always going to be my savior huh Deeks?" I chuckle a little.

"Seems like it." He smiles down and me and helps me get my balance.

"Let's go home I'm hungry!" I start to head to the parking lot him right behind me. We get home and I flop on the couch.

"What do you want? Pizza or Chinese?"

"Pizza stuffed crust on the double." I flip on the tv and just lounge.

"Chris we need to talk." He says sitting down so I can put my head in his lap.

"I suppose we do huh." I say looking up at him.

He looks down at me, "I really like you Chris, and you are someone that makes me feel normal not just an agent or a cop, you help me forget about the missions and everything like that but it is against the rules to involve yourself with the mission."

"Guess you are right Deeks, but sometimes you have to look at priorities. If you are happy is it worth throwing away for a job?"

"Of course not but it isn't that easy Chris."

"What do you want me to say Marty? That it will all be okay? That we can hide it from everyone?" I sit up to look straight at him.

"Do you think we could?"

"If we want this to work, we can make this work. I am sure of it both of us are extremely stubborn enough to insure that." Without another word he kisses me, it is sweet and soft but there was a little bit of need and want in the kiss too. I kissed back right away pulling myself into his lap. One of his arms was around my back the other across my legs laying on my outer thigh. My hands were in his hair and on his shoulder deepening the kiss. We finally break the kiss in need of air, he looks at me. "If you ever scare me like that again, I will shoot you." I couldn't help but chuckle. I hugged him close my face hiding in the side of his neck as he held me just as close.

I woke up to the sound of Deeks's phone. My head was on his chest, I elbowed him, "Make it shut up." He reached over and answered it with a very sexy and groggy, "Hello?" I heard someone start talking on the other end to which he sat up fast dropping my head into his lap. I glared up to him as he mouthed a "sorry." A few minutes later, "Okay, thanks Kens. I'll let her know." He hung up and looked over to me since I flopped to the other side of the bed. He laid on his side face towards me, "they caught him." I sat up fast. "Really?" I was really excited I didn't have to be scared for my life anymore. "Yeah." I got up and got out of my pajamas and into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

"Where are you going?"

"School, duh."

"Nah, just come back to bed."

"Deeksy you know I can't do that I have a master's degree to continue."

"Fine." He chuckles and gets up changing into jeans and a blue V-neck t-shirt.

He walked up behind me as I am making sure I look good enough to head back to school and wraps his arms around my waist laying his head on my shoulder.

"I don't want you to go." He whines.

"I got to go, I have lots of stuff to do." I say as I put my hands over his. He turns his head to kiss my cheek and finally lets me go when I get to the door.

"Will I see you tonight?" He asked as he hands me my car keys.

"I don't know. I have weeks of homework to catch up on I will definitely Skype you, but I am not sure how much fun I will be."

"I'll take what I can get, I'll call you on Skype when I get off work."

"Sounds great detective Deeksy." I chuckle. I went to my tip toes and pecked his lips. In which he came back with a much deeper seductive kiss. I had to pull away or I knew that I would wind up not going to class today. Once I pulled out of the driveway I realized how used to him being by my side till he wasn't there. I got through my day and had homework up to my ears, but all I could think about is Deeks getting off work so I could see and talk to him again.

Finally I heard that lovely sound of the Skype ringing I jumped off my bed and to my computer desk.

"Heya lover." I said as I answered the Skype.

"Heya Chris." He said using it as a nick name.

"How was work today?"

"Okay, you know the usual. Getting shot a, catching the bad guys, picking on Kensi, wishing it would hurry so I could get home and talk to you. How was school?" He gave the full grin smile.

"Meh, the usual. Homework up to my ears, listening to a long lecture about something I won't remember. Wishing the day would hurry up so I could see that cheesy grin of yours." This made him show the smile I have come to love.

We talked for about two hours when he piped up, "I should be going to bed early day tomorrow." He says sounding hesitant.

"Yeah and I have to do homework and get to sleep myself." Finally after about 15 minutes of goodbyes we hung up.

I did a couple of assingments and finally went to sleep myself, I really missed Deeks being my pillow and his body next to mine keeping us both warm.

The alarm came to early the next morning. I grumbled as I turned it off and grabbed my phone. I smiled as soon as I saw a good morning text from Deeks.

"Morning Hunny. I hope you have a great day and I will talk to you tonight at 6 on Skype or you could meet me at our beach spot for a picnic."

I replied, "Beach, our spot. 6 p.m. it is." I got ready for the day which seemed to go by faster as I looked more and more forward to getting to see my Deeks again.

It was 5:30 I was in a black mid-calf dress with black sandals. My hair in a messy bun with just eyeliner and lip gloss on.

I got in my purple Dodge Neon and headed to our spot. When I got there I saw Deeks on the picnic blanket staring at the waves.

"Hey Deeksy." I said walking behind him.

"Oh Chris" He got up quickly and hugged me.

"This is amazing." I sit on the blanket next to him. Finally by the end I was sitting in between his legs leaning against his chest with his arms around me. Through this whole time we didn't notice we were being watched in the shadows.

We heard someone walk behind us but before Deeks could draw his gun we were both knocked out.

I slowly sit up to realize I was in a cold wet cellar. My eyes finally adjusted to the dark and I saw Deeks laying against the wall. I crawl over to him fast, "Deeksy wake up. Come on baby. Deeks please wake up I need you." I said as I started crying. Slowly his eyes opened. "What the hell happened? Chris!" He put his hand on my leg. "I don't know Deeksy. We are trapped in a dark cold and wet cellar."

He pulled me close to him, "Shush it will be okay. Someone will come and find us." He said as I cried into his chest. I was scared, I didn't know what was going on. I was finally calm just laying against him in the dark. I'm not sure how long we were sitting there but finally we heard the outside door open and bright light came through.

We both squinted I felt a hand grab my arm and pulled me away from Deeks, who I tried to cling to.

"Deeks!" I screamed as I go pulled out of the cell. I heard him screaming my name to and telling him to let me go which he never did.

I am not sure how long it was, but finally I was thrown back into the cellar. I was so sore, they had hit me and tried to get me to spill everything I knew and saw about the murder and anything I knew about him or what NCIS knew. I refused and now I think I have a broken wrist and I know I have tons of bruises. I crawled back over to Deeks and cried into his shirt again.

"What did they do to you?" He asked seriously petting my hair.

"Deeks please don't do anything stupid."

"What did they do to you Chris?" He said in a more serious tone.

"Just a lot of hitting and I think my wrist is broken." I felt him tense up. From the moment on he made sure whenever the man came in he'd take Deeks and not lay a hand on me. I tried to explain I wasn't weak and could handle myself. Every time he would come back beaten and bloody but he would always make his way back over to me and hold me close to him even if it hurt. He was my knight in California style armor. I would lightly kiss him and have lay his head in my lap to fall asleep as I ran my hand through his hair.

After a couple of days of this happening repeatedly Deeks had a plan. There only seemed to be one man grabbing us, we knew Deeks could take him out then we'd make a run for it. It succeed and we ran and ran till we couldn't see the house any more I knew he had to be in a lot of pain and the only thing that really hurt me was my wrist. We hid in the forest that was close by, and walk to the nearest house. It took a long time but we finally got there. Deeks knocked as he kept an arm around me. Eventually an old lady answered. She let us in, gave us food, and let us use her phone to call his team.

Not too long after I saw his partner Kensi, and the two guys that became like brothers to me Sam and Callen. As soon as Callen saw me I was pulled into a hug, I flinched because I realized how much I still hurt.

"Are you okay? Where does it hurt?" Called asked worried.

"They hurt her?" Sam said dangerously.

"I'll be okay guys, it is just a broken wrist and some scratches and bruises, Deeks decided to play hero." I said looking back at him. When our glances met I could help but send him a small smile which he returned. Deeks and I got into Kensi's Kia and headed off to the hospital. We requested to be put in the same room, Deeks needed stitches in his cheek, bridge of his nose and back of his head, plus he had a couple broken ribs. I was put in a wrist cast but didn't need any stiches just some pain killers. Once we got settled in our room it was about 11 at night and we were both ready to pass out because we knew Callen and Sam were outside our door protecting us.

We originally fell asleep on separate beds till I sprung up after having a nightmare. I slowly moved over to Deeks's bed where he was fast asleep. As soon as I touched the bed he was wide awake ready to attack.

"Babe, calm down it is just me. I had a nightmare so came over to sleep with you." I said in a whisper.

"Oh, jeez next time don't scare me like that I could have shot you." He said as he scooted over.

"Meh, you wouldn't shoot me." I retorted as I crawled into the bed next to him. The beds in the hospital are not good sized at all but it made us be very close. As soon as I felt his arms wrapped around me and heard the pounding of his heart. I relaxed and fell asleep rather quickly, of course I didn't think anything about this being against the rule or get caught and neither did Deeks.

I woke up when I heard the door open, I realized I was in my own hospital bed. I looked up and saw Owen Granger talking with Deeks, Kensi, Sam, Callen, with Nell and Eric on speaker phone.

"The people after Christina are a part of a bigger picture."

"How big are we talking Nell?" Callen asked.

"An entire drug cartel."

"Great." I sighed. Which brought all the eye to me.

"You're awake." Kensi said.

"Yes that is why I am sitting up." I said annoyed that I had an entire drug cartel after me.

"You will be okay." I heard Sam say.

"I assumed I would be, but now I will never know who is looking for me until I have a bullet in me like Kat does."

"We are not going to let that happen." Deeks stated.

"Can't protect me forever." I said looking at him

"I will sure in hell try." He retorted making everyone look at him.

"Is there something going on between you two?" Granger asked.

"No." We said at the same time.

"Good, I wouldn't want you to lose your job because you're breaking the rules Detective."

I looked down at my hands, finally the very short women I came to find out was named Hetty walked in.

"Well Ms. Bell it seems you might have to stay in protective custody longer than planned. We will move you to a safe house after you are released from here."

"Um, if you don't mind I would rather stay with Deeks. Most my stuff is there in the guest room and that is where I would feel the safest."

"Are you okay with this Mr. Deeks?" Hetty asked.

"Yeah, I don't mind."

"As long as nothing goes on between you two, I will allow it." She said as she walked out the door.

After we had been released from the hospital we went to my dorm room to get the rest of my stuff. I decided that I was going to take online classes at least for now because I want sure who all wanted me dead or where they would be. So while Deeks was at work I would be watch by another NCIS agent most the time I would stay home and do homework. Sometimes I would clean up and cook dinner which he always seems to love. I assumed since being alone so long that he was used to living on take out and fast food.

After we made sure all the other agents were gone I would crawl into his bed and we would talk about our days while watching whatever we found on TV the fell fast asleep. We believed we were doing amazingly at not getting caught though I assumed most had their suspicions about us being more than just a really long mission but until they could prove it we didn't have to worry about it.

Everything was good for about a month, Deeks and I started to get very "close" including more than just sleeping together. One morning there was a knock at the door Deeks got up and slipped some sweats on to answer the door as I stayed lying in bed. I heard him start talking but I didn't know to who so like an idiot I grabbed his v neck t-shirt and slipped in on over my bra and underwear.

"Babe who is it?" I call out just before I leave the room. As soon as I could see into the living room my mouth dropped because there sat Granger, and Hetty.

"Mr. Deeks." Hetty said very disapprovingly.

"Yes, I know Hetty." Deeks said heading into the room right behind me since I was still stunned by the door way. Eventually he came out in jeans and another v neck that almost matched the one I was wearing. As soon as the door opened I rushed past him to put some pants on and a shirt of my own. Slowly I walked out and looked at Deeks who looked very worried and upset.

"Ms. Bell, I need you to pack your things and follow me." Granger said. I did what I was told reluctantly. Deeks rode in his bronco while I rode with Granger to the NCIS building. I was lead into the meeting room, I could see Deeks sitting at Hetty's desk seeming to be lectured. After about 30 minutes I saw him stand up and hand in his gun and NCIS access card and ID. I couldn't take it anymore I rushed over to where Deeks was.

"You can't do this."

"Ms. Bell, he knew the rules and decided to break them."

"I was all my idea don't punish him for something I did."

"Chris it was both of our ideas, I wanted to be with you and I knew what I was risking by doing so." Deeks said depressingly.

"Yes, Ms. Bell he can not be in a relationship with an on going mission."

"Then take me off the mission." I said in a hurry.

"Chris, no." I heard Deeks say.

"I want to be with you Deeks, but I do not want it to cost your job. If I'm not a mission then it is okay right."

"Well yes, though he cannot disclose a lot of information about what goes on here at NCIS" Hetty says scratching her chin.

"Then I no longer want to be under NCIS protection." I said strongly.

"Chris no, there is a whole cartel out there that wants you dead. Think before you do this." Deeks said pleading.

"Deeks, you told me when I first told you I liked you that you could not be with me because I was a mission. I refuse to let you lose your job because of us loving each other. If that means I have to risk being hunted down but you get to keep your job I will do that because I love you and you love this job." I said moving to stand in front of him.

"Chris don't you understand yes I love this job but I do not love it more than you. I would rather know you are safe and lose my job then the other way around."

"Well I don't so Hetty, I no longer want to be on NCIS protection."

"Well if that is what you want Ms. Bell, well Mr. Deeks you are very lucky to have this one she just saved your job." Hetty said handing him back all the stuff. "I must say I admire you Ms. Bell."  
"Why is that?"

"You are willing to risk your life for this man must this day and age wouldn't."

"I love him." Deeks looked at me then back to Hetty.

"Well are you going to hug her or not Mr. Deeks?" He wrapped his arms around me and spun me around. The whole gang walked over, "So what is going to happen?" Callen asked looking at Hetty.

"Well Ms. Bell here just gave up her protection to save Mr. Deeks's job."

"Chris how stupid are you? You do relive there is a whole cartel after you that wants you dead right?" Callen asked as Sam glared at me.

"I love him." I said grabbing Deek's hand.

"Love him so much you are willing to die so he can keep his job?" Sam asked. I nodded, "you should know how it feels Sam you would do it in a heartbeat for Michelle right?" He looked down at me, his face soften as soon as he realized where I was coming from. "Yes, I would do it in a heartbeat for her." I nodded.

"Aren't you going to say anything Deeks?" Kensi asked looking at him.

"You are the most stubborn women in the world, why couldn't you let me do the sacrificing and keep yourself safe?" He asked looking down at me.

"Because I love you." I said not afraid.

"God I love you, stubborn woman." He said as he leaned down and kissed my lips.

Epilogue

It was about a year and a half later we were married in the middle of April. This was after I got my degree in computer science and forensics and became a permanent member of the NCIS family. We finally moved out of the condo and into a nice house along the beach when we were expecting our first kid which ended up being a girl named Sheri-Lynn. Not too long after we decided that we wanted to adopt a kid, we got a boy about two years older than Sheri and named him Dominic. After Sheri was born I decided that I would be better off as a stay at home mom so I could take care of the kids and my husband when he came home.


End file.
